Grieving
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: An angsty twoshot that demonstrates the difference between how Harry and Ron handle their grief about a tragic event.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. Trust me, if I wrote it, the second book would be coming out soon, not the seventh.

* * *

Hermione gazed lovingly at the ring around the third finger of her left hand. The silver band was ornamented with one small diamond. Its simplicity made it all the more beautiful.

"Ron, this is so perfect," she whispered into her new fiancé's neck as she hugged him tighter.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied, secretly relieved that she was happy with it, not being able to afford the elegant, impressive rings he had wanted to get for her.

"I do." Hermione looked into Ron's face, and gave him a deep passionate kiss. As they pulled away, Hermione had a shy smile on her face.

"There's something I have to tell you that I hope will make this day even better." Hermione paused for a moment, hoping Ron would be just as excited about the news as she was. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Hermione nodded, now slightly worried that Ron wasn't taking the news so well.

At that moment, Ron felt like he would burst with happiness. He was engaged to the most wonderful woman on earth, and she was carrying _his_ child. He knew that nothing could compare to this day. "I'm so happy," he answered her worried look, and kissed her deeply.

"Shall we go tell Harry now?" Hermione offered after sitting in Ron's arms for what seemed like an eternity of bliss. Ron grunted, not really wanting to end the moment, but knowing that their friend was probably going to come looking for them soon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the search for the horcruxes, the pieces of Voldemort's soul hidden to insure their survival, and Voldemort's continuing existence. In the three months that they had been searching now, they had already found two horcruxes, a goblet that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and an ancient lamp with the Ravenclaw house symbol, which they suspected had belonged to that founder. With these victories, all three of them were optimistic about their prospects. They still had yet to uncover the mystery of R.A.B. and the locket of Slytherin, but they kept on searching, no matter what was thrown their way.

Ron stood up slowly, and helped pull Hermione up from her cross-legged position. He put his arms around her waist and allowed his hands to rest on her perfectly flat abdomen. He could hardly believe that a baby was growing there, his baby.

"Ron, let's go."

When Harry heard the news, he gave his friends a wide grin and an enthusiastic congratulation.

"You'll be my Best Man won't you? And godfather to the baby?" Ron asked, wanting to include Harry in all parts of their future.

"Of course, I'd be honored," he replied. Harry was excited that his two friends had found such great happiness in one another. But seeing their wonderful relationship made him wish for that same happiness. That was what made the search for the horcruxes so important, to be able to live in peace. That was the hope that kept him going. To rid the world of Voldemort.

Harry hit the advancing Death Eater with the stunning curse, then left the masked figure to advance on his final goal, the last horcrux, Voldemort himself. All around him, members of the Order of the Phoenix were battling with Death Eaters, throwing curses and hexes left and right. He noticed Ron and Hermione fighting Snape and Draco Malfoy a few feet away. As much as he wanted to punish the former Potions master and school rival, he had a bigger fish to fry. Voldemort also sensed Harry's purpose, and was striding toward him with equal fervor.

A scream tore Harry's gaze away from Voldemort. He searched for the source, and suddenly felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. Ron cradled Hermione's head in his arms as Snape and Malfoy lay dead next to them. Tears were streaming down Ron's face, and Harry knew the truth; Hermione had sacrificed herself to get rid of the two Death Eaters.

Harry turn towards Voldemort again, his eyes full of rage. He was the source of all the bad things in Harry's life; it was because of him that he lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Hermione. Harry wasn't going to let another person's life be ruined ever again by this creature.

"She was pregnant. She and Ron were planning names, and a wedding date, and talking about whether it would be a bookworm or a Quidditch fan, and you took that all away from them." Harry knew that his words wouldn't have any affect on Voldemort, but he had to get them out, to fuel his rage.

"Go away and never come back!" Harry yelled. Out of his raised wand, a multicolored light escaped. It began to take shape, and Harry was amazed to see a rainbow colored stag, almost exactly like his patronus. The large animal galloped away, and trampled Voldemort under its hooves.

Harry stared wide eyed, watching the large deer paw at the ground before evaporating into millions of pieces of bright light. As the light spread across the field, Death Eaters fell to the ground, suddenly sapped of strength, while Order members received a power they didn't feel was possible.

Voldemort was gone. The inexplicable patronus had gotten rid of him. But it didn't bring back those that were lost.

Harry sunk to the ground next to Ron. He held Hermione's steadily cooling hand as Ron rocked back and forth, not able to comprehend what had happened. The two friends sat silent, grieving the loss of the most important person in their lives.

A/N: Don't worry, it's not over yet. I have another chapter on the way. But first you have to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Spice of Life, my only reviewer. Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't finish it earlier, I was just holding out for reviews that weren't coming.

Disclaimer: As always, all characters you recognized belong to JKR. I would not be writing FAN fiction if this belonged to me.

"Mr. Potter, we need that proposal approved before we can take it to Headmistress Weasley. You wanted to get it out before Halloween, correct?" The young girl asked her boss.

Harry looked up from his blank stare. He had to shake himself slightly to bring himself to reality. "Yes Gwen, thank you. Just leave that on my desk, and I'll get to it quickly." She obeyed, then quickly left the room.

Harry took off his glasses, then gave his eyes a vigorous rub. He hadn't been able to focus all day, and he kept wondering what was taking his attention. As he glanced at the calendar, his stomach gave a lurch as he realized what it was.

Five years ago on this very day, Voldemort was killed. Harry should have remembered; there was going to be a huge party in his honor that evening. Harry really didn't feel like going. This day had never seemed like one to celebrate to him. Five years ago this day, he lost one of his best friends.

Harry had never been able to get over the loss of Hermione. She had been such a huge part of his life that he felt as though part of his soul had left him that day. He tried to think about what Sirius had once told him, that those we love never truly leave us. Harry certainly felt like that, especially right after Hermione died.

Harry had gone back to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, and eventually took the N.E.W.T.s. After he received his score, he was sure that he had been channeling Hermione, because he could not have gotten seven N.E.W.T.s without her help. After graduating, he started Auror training. But after three months of that, he discovered that he was not interested in being a Dark Wizard catcher any longer.

That's how he came to be in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After two years of being in the domestic creatures division, he got the opportunity to head his own office, and opened the House-Elves Rights Office, as a tribute to Hermione and her work with S.P.E.W. Surprisingly enough, the office was a huge success from the minute Harry created it. Their first major victory occurred just six months after its inception, when they passed legislature to allow House-Elves to wear their own clothing, and not as a mark of becoming free.

Now, Harry was lobbying for vacation time for the elves. He was starting at Hogwarts, where Molly Weasley was now Headmistress. Gwen, a young girl in his office, had just drawn up the proposal. Harry read it through, and approved her idea of allowing each house-elf a weekend off a month, which would only cut down Hogwarts' staff by one quarter during that time.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley's here. Do you want me to bring him in?" Gwen poked her head into his office.

"No, that's okay. I'm just getting ready to leave." Harry gathered his papers together and set them on his desk. He then grabbed his coat and headed out of the door.

Ron and Harry had stayed great friends through everything. Ron was now the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and he couldn't be any prouder. They had just completed a very good season, ending third in the league, a far cry from their days as firmly in last place.

"Hey Ron, how are you doing?" Harry asked, walking out of the office.

"Pretty good. And you?" Ron replied, falling into stride with Harry as they left the Ministry.

"I'm good," Harry answered, not really feeling it though. He was still weighed down with the thoughts of today's anniversary.

"Have you been to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley yet? I was thinking we could catch dinner there tonight," Ron suggested as they walked toward Harry's flat to drop off his things.

"Ron, did you forget? Today's the ball at the Ministry. I have to go, or everyone will think I was kidnapped by some rouge Death Eaters or something." Harry looked at his friend, not believing that he could forget what today was.

"What ball? Oh, that one," Ron finally said in remembrance. His face fell for a moment. "I can't believe it's been five years."

"I know. I really miss her too." Harry and Ron had avoided bringing up the subject of Hermione in their conversations, preferring to deal with their grief separately.

"Well, who are you taking to the ball then?" Ron asked, not really missing a beat.

Harry sighed. "I'm just going alone. I didn't ask anyone, and it's way too late now."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I hope Lavender isn't busy. She'll kill me for not telling her earlier, but I completely forgot what today was."

Harry looked at Ron puzzled. "Lavender?"

Ron looked back at Harry, equally puzzled. "We've been going out for six months. Haven't you paid any attention?"

Harry had to admit, he hadn't paid much attention to Ron's love life. Harry's was practically none existent; he kept comparing every girl he went out with to Hermione, and none of them came close to her. Ron however had one serious relationship after another, always breaking them off right before he became truly committed. Harry guessed that, like him, he couldn't forget Hermione, and how much she meant to him.

An hour later, Lavender arrived at Harry's apartment, decked out in a beautiful floor length blue gown. Harry and Ron had put on their dress robes, and the three headed to the ball.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. I hope you are having a wonderful day. Imagine, five years without You-Know-Who now. It seems like only yesterday we were at Hogwarts, fighting in the DA, terrorizing Umbridge…" Justin Finch-Fletchley continued to ramble on and on. Harry was getting terribly bored, but he couldn't just leave. He truly wished he had a good excuse to leave, not just Justin, but the ball entirely.

"Harry? Oh my, look at you. I haven't seen you in years." Parvati Patil came up to Harry as well. She was soon followed by her sister, Padma.

"It's very good to see you Parvati, and you as well Padma." Harry nodded at the two old school mates, and tried to look for a way out.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to dance. I love this song," Parvati suggested, and nearly pulled Harry out onto the dance floor. As much as he did not feel like, or want to dance, he couldn't pull himself out of Parvati's grasp. He was surprised at how forceful she was; didn't she remember the Yule Ball, and how much of a horrible dancer he was?

Apparently not, because she took his hand in hers and waited impatiently for him to take her waist, then pushed them into the crowd of dancing couples. At least this time, he wasn't in the spotlight. Or so he thought.

"Harry Potter, Evan Hart of the Daily Prophet. Who was that incredible young woman you were dancing with?"

"Miss, would you care to comment on your relationship with Harry Potter?"

"Do we hear wedding bells?"

Harry was appalled at how forward the press was, and how much Parvati seemed to enjoy it.

"Harry and I have known each other for years. We went to the Yule Ball back in our fourth year, when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Do you remember that night Harry?"

Harry pulled himself away from Parvati, made an excuse to get a drink, and left Parvati to lie to the reporters. He should have felt insulted that she was using him to get her fifteen minutes of fame, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get out of here and go home.

"Ron, Ron, where are you?" Harry called, searching everywhere for his best friend. He had had enough, and now he was going to go home. He just wanted to let Ron know, so he wouldn't be looking for him.

"Harry, Ron's up there," Ginny pointed, having passed at just that moment. Harry followed her finger to see Ron on the stage, asking the band to stop the music for a moment. When they did, he grabbed the microphone, and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to say a few words. First, I want to give a toast to Harry Potter, the man we're all honoring here tonight. Without him, we wouldn't have anything to celebrate about." The room raised glasses as the cheered, "to Harry!" and sipped their drinks. Harry felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment, and even in anger a bit. Ron knew that he didn't like the attention.

"The second thing I would like to say is to ask someone very special to me a very important question." Ron left the microphone and kneeled on the floor of the stage, twiddling something in his hands.

"Lavender Brown, the love of my life, will you marry me?" The room gave a collective gasp and riveted their gaze on Lavender. She had tears shining in her eyes when she replied.

"Yes, Ron, I love you too." She ran up to the stage and threw her arms around him. He pulled her up and shared a passionate kiss with her. The room cheered and clapped the couple. Ron presented Lavender with the ring he had had in his hands, and she kissed him once again. Eventually, they left the stage, and the band began playing again. They played a slow love song, just for Ron and Lavender.

Throughout it all, Harry stared at his friend, shocked beyond words. Ron had proposed. Ron had gotten over Hermione. Harry almost felt as though Ron betrayed her.

"Why? Why did you propose to Lavender?" Harry demanded of his friend when the song stopped.

"Why not? I love her Harry," Ron replied.

"And Hermione?" Harry asked, not able to comprehend what Ron was doing.

"Harry, Hermione dead. I know that it's been difficult for you to accept, but she's gone, and she's not coming back. I can't waste my life waiting for something that's already gone.

"Well, have fun with Lavender. It's no wonder you forgot the day your fiancée died, considering you were just going to replace her. Are you replacing the baby as well? Or is that just your future plans?"

Harry didn't see it coming, but he certainly felt when Ron's fist connected with his jaw.

"Just because I can move on with my life doesn't mean that I didn't love Hermione. You don't know what that's like, because you won't let anyone come into your life," Ron yelled as Harry stormed off in a huff. He knew that what Ron said was right, but he couldn't accept it. Hermione had been such a big part of his life, and he wasn't going to forget her like that.

"Oh Harry, have you seen Lavender's ring? It's so beautiful. What happened to your face?" Ginny cut Harry off just before he was able to leave the room. Because he was standing so close to Lavender and the gaggle of girls that surrounded her, he caught sight of the enormous diamond, surrounded by a band of smaller diamonds.

"It's great. If you'll excuse me, I have to use the loo." Harry pushed past Ginny to finally leave the crowded ballroom and happy party-goers.

Harry walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Now that he had the option of going home, it didn't sound like such a good idea to him. Instead, he decided to go somewhere else.

Harry moved through the sea of stone, searching for the spot he had visited many times before. He had never come at night before, so it took him a little longer, but eventually he reached his destination.

"Hi Hermione. I know it's been a little while, and I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers this time, but I didn't know I'd be coming."

Harry kneeled in front of the grave that marked the final resting place of his best friend. She had always been there for him, through thick and thin, looking out for his best interests. And now she lay buried, with the child that only he and Ron knew existed.

"Hermione, I wish you were here now. But if you were, I wouldn't feel like this. You and Ron would be married, and the baby would be four already. And that probably wouldn't be your only child, would it?" Harry had to wipe away tears as he imagined Hermione with a group of young children around her. The picture was so perfect. Then his breath hitched.

In his mind, Hermione was not surrounded by red-heads and brunettes, as would be expected of the children of her and Ron. She was instead surrounded by children with dark hair, startling green eyes, untamable wild mops, and other features that would come from him. He imagined Hermione with his children, no, their children.

"I never realized. Why? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to die? It was me, I was the one Voldemort wanted. But he took you away from me. He took you away before I even knew I loved you. I loved you," Harry whispered, plead, as tears streamed down his face.

"I can't move on with my life, because I don't have all of it with me. You took my heart with you when you left. My heart has always belonged to you."

As Harry let the tears continue, he sat for a long time, berating himself for ignoring his feelings for so long. For never getting the chance to tell Hermione how he felt about her.

"I love you too Harry. You know I do," Hermione's voice came into Harry's head, as clear as if she stood right next to him. Harry looked around for the source of it, and felt his heart burn. That was where the sound had come from. It was like Sirius had told him all those years ago; those we love live on forever in our hearts.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

_Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

_Josh Groban – "To Where You Are."_

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the end. As always, don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
